Bring it on!
by Bodem
Summary: A compelling story of a few romances. and an evolutionary past of the brawler character staff. warining SOOPER Midna x link heavy.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Bring it on! A Super smash sandbox fan fiction by Bodem.

Chapter 1. To have loved…

In the land of Ordon, Link and Midna were, well, see for yourself.

Midna: OH! Take me now link!

Link: throws Midna onto the ground okay!

(Censored bit I don't write erotica.)

Link: zzz snoring noise.

Midna: LAWL!

Link: suddenly awakens. Okay I'm back and awake now. By the way you were perfect, twilight queen.

Midna: why thanks, the uh… thing with the tongue is my signature.

Midna: well, Link, I don't think I want this moment ever to end. snuggles up to Link

Link: Neither d-

All of a sudden, everything went all dark. Link turned himself into a wolf. (Muscle memory, you know)

Midna: I have trained you well.

Link: Friendly bark.

Midna: hmm.

Sheik appears out of nowhere.

Link quickly hides behind a carriage to change out of being a wolf, and quickly get into mystic armour.

Link: Draws his sword I know you from somewhere.

Sheik: I feel the same way.

Sheik: stores hand-needles Get ready.

Link: Bring brandishes sword It gets in running stance ON! lunges at sheik

Sheik: fires needles

Link (being weighted down by his armour) Barely evades the needles, as one of them dings off of his shoulder, instantly choking its momentum. Link dropped to the ground, and stood back up. Grabbing a bomb out from his back, and hurling it at sheik.

Sheik: gets his shield up just before the bomb hit him. And when bomb went boom, the shield broke. Dazed and confused, sheik stood there, woozy.

Sheik: you- you fight well, b-but only with a b-bomb, you… could beat m-m-m-m-me

Link: Bows to His opponent, and sheathes his sword, leaving an open hand to his down opponent

End chp.1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: to have lost.

FIVE YEARS LATER

In the land of Dreams, Kirby, and meta knight were sparring, because of course Kirby is being trained by the best. Even though the best has some issues with Kirby! And they're in checker knights.

Meta knight: Concentrate. Focus. Hone your skills. Pick your move. And stop trying to eat me!

Kirb- Oh, what am I saying, Kirby can't talk!

Kirby nodded, with an angry look on his … face or body or whatever.

Kirby waved his little appendages trying to state that his "eating" power was how he rolled, but his power of getting what he wants is similar to that of a baby.

Meta knight: BUCK UP! You don't even have a weapon, when you come to be my age, you'll get yourself a sword. Might as well practice now. beam sword falls from the sky Take it. Use it like…uh… a baseball bat, yeah! a baseball bat, I will teach you more moves along the way.

Kirby:picks up sword and swings it like you would a bat.

Meta knight: okay, that was good. Now try putting the sword over your head, and slicing downwards!

Kirby:swings it like a bat again, but this time, a home run hit, right on meta knight's forehead.

Meta knight flew far into the sky, and got super small, than went tink.

Kirby: puts sword over his head and slices down, then smiles

Meta knight on the platform: good hit. Both hits. Now try going from the side.

Just then Samus's Sister, Silken, in ODST armor with no helmet (Halo reference) walks by. By the way she looks exactly like Samus, but if possible hotter (in Kirby's thoughts).

Kirby is absolutely star struck at the sight of samus' clone. it was his obsession all over again. But that's for another story.

Silken: Hey, boys.

Meta knight: bows with his cape veiling his face.

Kirby:…

Kirby:…

Kirby:…ILOVEYOUSAMUS!drops down flat

Silken: um... like what the hell.

Meta knight: awestruck y-you just talked!looks over at Silken did you hear? He just talked!

Silken: yeah. People do that armoured ball thing.

Meta knight: Kirby Hasn't talked for years not since samus told him that she was marrying Master Chief

Kirby: with tears in his eyes runs off to his prototype star (air ride reference) and flies off.

Meta knight: PUSSY!

Silken: nice, armoured ball thing.

Meta knight: That's not my freakin' name!

Back in hylia,

Link: I'm ba-ack…

Midna: turns around Ohmygod link! I haven't seen you forever!

Link: it's only been a day, jeez I made sure this time, I used my ocarina. I know a song or two that can make you travel through time! By the way I traveled forward to spring and guess what I got youu…

Midna: what, what?

Link: plays the suspenseful treasure chest song on his ocarina and at the end pulled out flowers and chocolate.

BABABAPAAAAAAAAA! These flowers my mom saria gave me from kokiri village and this chocolate my friend Malon gave me from the Lon-lon dairy farm. Saria's still a kid, and Malon is one of my older friends, she kind of went on a different path than me.

Midna: Wait… if you are older than saria, how can she be your mom?

Link: Well, she's not my birth mum, and in kokiri village, everyone stops growing after a certain age, except for me, because I am a hylian, and if they leave the forest, they die, but not me.

Midna: oh. Well let's pay this 'Saria' A visit!

Link: okay. Fair enough. Meet the parents.

Midna: Lovely!

And so, Link and Midna were on there way to the Kokiri forest, where Saria and Link's other friends from childhood lived.

End chp.2


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in the great land of fire emblem, Roy, and Lyn were in their castle. Doing what you would think precisely. Playing Brawl.

Roy: Who are you gonna be?

Lyn: I'm gonna be Zelda who you gonna be?

Roy: I guess I'll be link, then. Lawl

Lyn: mmkay what stage??

Roy: One of my custom ones. Wheel of misteak!

Lyn: cool. Cool

Lyn: By the way, you spelled mystique wrong

Roy: whatevvs

Lyn: lawl

Just then Roy's Best friend Pit, walked in.

Pit: HEY! ELI! Where you at?

Roy: IN my room!

Pit: COOL! flies up to the tall tower of Roy's room.

Pit: I brought my expansion copy of brawl. OH! Hey, Lyn!

Lyn: waves, half-focused.

Roy:what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in brawl?

Pit: I'd ask you the same thing

Roy: Ike replaced me. I got too old. I was only in one Fire emblem game. And Ike is newer, and I really wasn't a

character in fire emblem in the first place. So anyway, your extension copy? What about it?

Pit: Well, it has a few new characters, including you, for some reason, and allot more levels, like you remember that one box in pikmin? You're there! And you remember that Train station in Pokemon gold? Yup, and uhhm...

Roy: Please! Stop there! Don't ruin it.

Pit: Are we gonna play, or what?

Roy&Lyn:PUT THE DAMN GAME IN ALREADY!

Pit: kay, fine!, jeez

And they play the cooler smash participant version of brawl.

Meanwhile in the land of Mombasa...

Samus: **driving scorpion** We should go to brinstar and use this crap!

Chief:Well, That would be fun XD

Samus: Battle fever?

Chief: Heavy.

Samus: Good.

Grunt: AHH! THE DEMON! AND MASTER chief OH SHIT!

Samus: That little turdKARAKA

Grunt **choky noise**

And In the land of Ordon, Minda And Link were getting ready to leave.

Link: Trust me. We will only need one suitcase. Mum will pack us heavy. With lots of stuff. She does that for some reason.

Midna: Will all the other children think I'm scary??

Link: They think I'm scary. Probably.

Midna: AWESOME!

Link: Get Ready: **Brings out Ocarina, breathes, and starts playing the forest song.**

Midna: It won't work. We will have to run there.

Link: Yeah. Your right. Navi ditched me.

Midna: Your Fairy? HA!

Link: okay. Um cheap shot!

Midna: Are we going or what?

Link: Okay **pulls out horse necklace,and calls horse**

And they leave to kokiri forest.

End Chp.Three.


End file.
